In connection with carton or case sealing machines, sealing tape rolls are mounted upon core structures of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assemblies. Since sealing tape rolls are manufactured by a multiplicity of tape roll manufacturers, the inner diameter dimensions of the various different sealing tape rolls will vary, or more accurately, will be inconsistent, from manufacturer to manufacturer. These inconsistencies or variations in the inner diameter dimensions of the various different sealing tape rolls present operational problems when the sealing tape rolls are to be mounted upon the core structures of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assemblies. More particularly, if the inner diameter of a particular sealing tape roll is less than the outer diameter of the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly, then the sealing tape roll will not in fact be able to mounted upon the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly, or alternatively, in order to in fact forcibly mount the sealing tape roll onto the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly, the tape roll is often deformed, distorted, or the like. Alternatively, still further, it sometimes occurs that the sealing tape roll can only be partially mounted upon the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly, that is, it is not properly seated or positioned at its desired location upon the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly. In any one of these cases or scenarios, the sealing tape will, in effect, not track correctly upon the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly in, for example, the desired rotatable manner, the sealing tape will not be able to be dispensed properly in the desired linear manner from the sealing tape roll, the application of the sealing tape onto the cartons or cases will be improper or substandard, or still yet further, jamming of the sealing tape could occur.
Conversely, if the inner diameter of a particular sealing tape roll is larger than the outer diameter of the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly, then the sealing tape roll will not in fact be properly secured upon the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly whereby relative movement will occur between the tape roll and the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly. Therefore, again, the sealing tape will, in effect, not track correctly upon the core structure of the tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly in, for example, the desired rotatable manner, the sealing tape will, accordingly, not be able to be dispensed properly in the desired linear manner from the sealing tape roll, the proper amount of tension will not be able to be developed or generated within the tape roll, the application of the sealing tape onto the cartons or cases will be improper or sub-standard, or still yet further, jamming of the sealing tape could occur.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved tape roll cartridge core structure for a tape roll dispensing cartridge assembly of a carton or case sealing machine such that regardless of the inner diameter dimensions of any sealing tape roll, the sealing tape roll will in fact be properly accommodated, seated upon, and fixedly secured upon the tape roll cartridge core structure.